Second chance
by cherry0girl
Summary: Sakura? A cute pink haired girl...or maybe not, what if her village kicks her out cuz of Ino's lyes and Aktsuki trains her? What if she goes back to Konoha, will everything be okey? SakuraXAkatsukiXNaruto boys
1. Chapter 1

_**Thoughts**_

_Inner/Demon_

_-_**Speak**

**Story:**

**I've lived in konoha for three years. Since I was tvelwe, so now I am fifeteen. My name's Sakura Haruno. I have waist lenght silky pink hair, big emerald eyes, innocent look. Everyone says that I am really cute and naive. As far as I know I have a lot of friends in Konoha, exept Ino-pig and Tenten**

**Normas POV:**

**As Sakura woke up, it was 7:00. She hasn't sleeped quite well. The pinkette had to see Tsunade-sama. She said, that she needed to talk to Sakura the mission she and Ino had completed yesterday. Sakura wondered if something was wrong?( Imagine, that it's a normas, modern world like now, just with Konoha, Ninja's and etc. ) The pinkette putted on blue capris, pink tant top, violet balely shoes, combed her long pink hair and putted on Leaf Village's head protector. She runed to Hokage's tower. Somewhy, every men, children or women she pasted looked at her with discust, shame or glared at her. She felt herself worrying even more, maybe Ino's in trouble? She slowed down, when she walked to tsunade's Office.**

**- Tsunade-baa-chan, do you really want to force Sakura - Chan to quit?**

**- How can you call her Sakura - **_**Chan**_**, after what she have done to me?**

**- Yes, I want her to quit being Ninja¡ Sakura heared what they have saidand her hand went limb to her side. What have she done now? After a few minutes, she blinked th tears back, and knocked on the door lightly.**

**- Come in¡**

**- Tsunade-sama. Sakura's voice sounded so distant, as if she was talking to someone else.**

**- I want you to quit being a kunoichi.**

**- - Bu-ut, wh-hy? Her voice started shaking a little bit.**

**- For telling a lie.**

**- What lie?**

**- You've said that you've completed the mission¡ you've stayed home, when Ino did all the work¡ And after that you even slap and kick Ino¡ How dare you¡**

**- B-but, I havent d-done that¡**

**- Quit lying you bitch¡**

**- H-hinat-ta? **_**How can say that to me? I thought she was my best friend.**_

**- Hinata's right¡ You're so useless, you cant even complete a low mission¡ I thought you were better¡ Now I know why Sasuke - teme called you pathetic¡**

**- - N-nar-ruto - Kun? I thought you and Hinata - Chan were my best friends**

**- Who would want a friend like you bitch? Then Inot walked to Sakura and and slapped her. The pinkette stood still and looked down, it was all her fault, wasn't it?**

**- I hate you Haruno¡ You could dye for my cares.**

**- Is that what you want Sasuke?**

**- It would spare us time¡ Ino-chan, I want you to be my new apprentice. **

**- Oh, but ofcourse Tsunade¡**

**- Naruto - Kun, Hinata - Chan?**

**- You dont have the right to call us like that anymore¡**

**- So, you're just gonna beleave in Ino?**

**- Yes, you could commit suicide, I dont care.**

**- Goodbye everyone.**

**- Is she going to do that?**

**- Oh, sure she could¡ Sakura walked slowly to her mansion. No one knew where Sakura have lived, no one knew her past life. On her way home, she cried and didn't cared if enyone have seen her. It started raining,Sakura always liked rain. No one would know if you crien when it was raining. After about an hour she wnet home. Pakura thought a lot that night.**

**Sakura's POV:**

_**That Ino-pig've said that I've stayed at home¡Damn¡But I was the one who did all the fighting¡**_**I remember now, no one saw my real strengh, not even Tsunade, no one. I know Tenten and Ino hated me, but why did she've lied abaout something like this?And tsunade've officialy said that Ino-pig is her new apprentice¡ I know, I'll leave the village, atleast they wont have to tolerate, protect and talk to me. Just what they've wanted¡ I'll just take my money anr runaway, ofcourse not without saying goodbye to them. I putted on black demin jeans, green T-shirt, crimson converses and white spiky belt on. Putted on some black mascara, dark green eye-shadows, founded the money and started running to the training grounds. To my luck, all teams and theyr senseis where here.**

**- Sak-kur-ra-Chan?**

**- Now Naruto, you said for me to not call you like that, so why are you calling me Sakura--Chan? **_**Woah, imanaged to speak in a emotionless voice, how cool is that?**_

**- Why are you here traitor?**

**- Traitor? Oh, right¡ I'll leave, but before that, I wanted to say goodbye and good life to all of you, even you Ino-pig and Tenten. I wont be useless burged anymore, I'm leaving Konoha. With that, I started walking, but felt something pulling on my T-shirt. Spinning around I saw Akamaru, pulling he's head lightly near my palm. I patted he's head gently ans scrached he's ears.**

**- Bye Aka-Chan, dont bite Naruto okey? As if understanding, Akamaru rubbed he's cheek in my arm and barked softly.**

**- I'll miss you Aka-Chan, take care of evryone for me¡**

**- Arf¡ Arf¡ I started leaving. I heared my friends, I wont call them ex- friends, cuz I would have beleaved in Ino-pig to, and senseis shouting my name loudly. I started running and i officialy was a missin nin.**

_**I'll survive.**_

_Hell yeah you will¡_

_**I know¡Wait¡Who the hell are you?**_

_I'm your inner. D'UH¡_

_**M'key, I'm mentally crazy,YAY¡**_

_Your stupid¡_

_**And I've heared that from my inner¡**_

_Whatever, how about changing your looks?_

_**Yeah, I should do that, atleast I wont be alone¡**_

_Yep, you have me, your brilliant inner¡_

_**MHM....can you go to to the fares corner of my ming and stay there?**_

_HMPH¡_

**Finally, I'm alone¡ What about that haircut¡ I ‚ve noticed a river near by, now to only use a sharp kunai. A little bit shorter, shorter,CUT¡ WAAMMM¡¡¡¡ Now I have chin lenghted pink sort hair. Not to bad if I could say that. I started running to the nearent village.**

_**After 2 hours:**_

**Sakura runned and saw a city. She walked through the gates ans stopped near the guards.**

**- Stop¡ What is your name lady?**

**- Sakura, Sakura Haruno, can I go in? They blushed madly. WTF is wrong with them? Oh well¡ Sakura walked to the city center and buyed sk8ter, punk, street and rock styled chlothes, shoes and did a genjutsu for her new items to be unseen. She putted on grey skinny jeans, yellow T-shirt wich said „ Innocence is so not ME" in green, navy blue vans, black and purple hooder, spiky belt, spiky bracelent and wooden bracelents. ****Walking down the street she heared a lot of wolf whistles, catwalks. She decided to ask a boy where is the nearest village or city. **

**- ****'Ello, could you tell me where is the nearest village or city?**

**- Y-yes m'am, it's a-about tw-wo day-ys aw-way f-fro-om her-re.**

**- M'key, thank you¡**

**- Y-your-r wel-lcom-me.**

**- - Bye dude¡**

**- B-bye lad-dy¡ WTH???¡¡¡What's up with all that blushing, stuttering and staring at me???¡¡¡ I started walking tothe neares village and sudenlly I felt so tired. Not knowing what to do, I simply lied down on the ground near a tree and looked at the sky. Slowly drifting to sleep I think I saw something movint in the busies.**

_**In the morning:**_

**Poke – nothing –Poke- nothing – Poke – groan – Poke – eyetwick – Poke – growl – Poke – hiss – Pok – SLAP¡**

**- What the fuck is wrong with you¡¡¡??? Why are you poking me, damn it¡**

**- Woah, chill out pinkie.**

**- What'd you call me?**

**- I'm Sasori, and you are?**

**- Sakura, Sakura Haruno.**

**- Tobi is a good boy¡**

**- Erm......who the fuck is Tobi?**

**- Tobi is Tobi¡ Sakura looked up and saw a cute but annoying brown haired boy/man with a orange mask and a handsome crimson haired and scharlet eyed man, with a bored look in he's eyes ( In my story, Sasori is not a puppet, so BULL YA¡¡¡¡¡¡)**

**- Will you just shut the hell up baka?¡**

**- But pretty – Chan¡**

**- I'm starting to have a headache¡**

**- But, bu - BONK¡ Out goes Tobi if you dont get it, he's unconcious.**

**- - Heh, nice work, come with me and join Akatsuki.**

**- Hey¡ Why not? It's not like I have something better to do.**

**- It's settled then, your going with me.**

**- M'key, but you'll drag the baka¡**

**- Do I really have to Pinkie, cant we just leave him here?**

**- He is your tealmate?¡**

**- Just for this mission, Deidara had concequinces for he's actions....**

**- Poor guy, i so dont want to be the one who gets Tobi for a partner.**

**- I so agree with you, How old are you Pinkie?**

**- Turning 16 after four days, you Puppet – Chan?**

**- Just turned 18, WAIT¡¡¡ PUPPET – CHHAN??? WTF?????????**

**- How cool is that¡Youe ana dult¡ Sasori chuckled at the meaning and her outburst.**

**- Yeah, really cool.**

**- How many members does Akatsuki have?**

**- 10, maybe Leader – sama will let you in.**

**- Cool, I would like that.**

**- By the way, why are you here, all alone?**

**- Well, two days ago, in Konoha, a bitch named Ino lyed to Tsunade that I left all the work in the mission to Ino, and stayed at home. Then all my friends yelled at me, called me a bitch, Ino slapped me, Tsunade mede Ino her new apprentice and I had to quit beind a medic nin. In the morning I said goodbye and runned, ended up being a missing nin.**

**- And what about your parents?**

**- Pasted away when I was six. I lived with my uncle, but he abused me and beated me, so I runned away at the end of 12 to Konoha, and here I am, three years after the runaway from my uncle.**


	2. Chapter 2

*_Flashback*_

_Thoughts_

Normal

_**Inner/demon**_

- Speaking

_*Flasback*_

_- And what about your parents?_

_- Pasted away when I was six. I lived with my uncle, but he abused me and beated me, so I runned away at the end of 12 to Konoha, and here I am, three years after the runaway from my uncle._

_*End of flachback*_

- That fucking bastard abused you?

- Erm….well yeah, but it's all over, I ran away, it's cool now!

Sakura and Sasori runned to the base not talking or mentioning anything. They stopped near the big wooden door with silver knob.

- Come on, lets go inside.

- M'key!

Sasori opened the door and letted Sakura in. There were Pein and every Akatsuki member in the room. Everyone looked curiously at them. Sakura gulped and walked near Sasori. I mean they looked so fucking strong and scary.

- Sasori, who is she?

- Sakura, she could join Akatsuki leader – sama?

- Let's test her then.

- Test who? Everyone stared at Sakura and sweatdroped. When they walked to the Akatsuki training grounds, Sakura followed them and stared at theyr backs.

- Fight Itachi, and well see if you're good enough.

- But, wait! I don't want to join Akatsuki! I just want to become stronger and show my village that I'm not weak, could you train me?

- We'll seee if your worth it Sakura, now fight Itachi.

Itachi charged at Sakura and punched her, kicked her, throwed kunais, shurikens at her. They all missed. Not a simple cut on her skin. Sakura pulled chakra to her fist and punched the ground. Itachi lost he's balance and didn't saw, that Sakura charged at him.

Water Dragon : Five heads of Dragon! Sakura started attacking Itachi with water and she blowed and summoned a water dragon. Doing hand signs she performed a new jutsu, and the dragon attacked Itachi. He used a lot of he's chakra to stop him.

Cherry Blossom : Wooden Strings ! Sakura lifted her hands and with simple hads lifting, cherry blossom tree started growing. The roots of it chained Itachi that he couldn't move and started drawing he's chakra out. Not a lot time after, he was left with a tiny bit of chakra and couldn't fight any more. Everyone was watching her in awe.

What? Was I that bad?

Are you kidding me? You fucking beated Itachi and won the fight!

We'll train you for a couple of months, okey Sakura?

Yeah, sure, that's fine with me! They walked in the base together and chatted a little bit.

So, Sakura – chan, why have you left Konoha?

They kicked me from Konoha.

But why?

A bitch lyed about me and everyone believed in the lye.

Oh, that's not fucking good.

3 months after:

- Pein, I think I should go back to Konoha, I strong enough now.

- As you wish Sakura, just remember that you can come back when ever you want, okey?

- Yeah, I'll remember it.

Everyone gathered in the base's living room.

- Akatsuki, I have to say something to you!

- What is it leader – sama?

- Sakura is going back to Konoha today.

- She is?

- WTH? Why can't you stay pretty – Chan?

- Cuz, I need to live my own life, I need to face my fears, that way I'll be stronger, is that right Weasel – Chan?

- Hn, yeah it's right Blossom – Chan. Sakura was tackled down by Tobi, Konan and Deidara. Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, Pein, Hidan, Kisame and Zetsu sayd goodbye to her and gave her quick hugs and Sakura started running to her old village. She already knew , that they figured out, that Ino and Tenten lyed about her and they wanted her back, after all they did, she was willing to forgive them, she already had forgiven them, they just haven't known that. After about 4 hours of running there was near Konoha's gates and looked at the guards.

- H-har-runo Sak-kura?

- Yeah, that's me!

- It's nice t-that you c-came bac-ck!

- Yeah, now if you don't mind, I have some things to take care of, so, cya later!

- Goodbye S-sakura Har-runo! _WTF ???? Not again, what is wrong with them!!!! I know I'm pretty, hot, smart and all that stuff, but WTF??? _Sakura walked around Konoha and everyone looked at her with awe stuck looks, admiration, kindness, shame for then believing in the lye Ino and Tenten have told them. A lot of boys/teens/man where drooling over Sakura. She haven't noticed that and looked to the street. She walked to her mansion and smiled at the sight in front of her. Her garden was taken care by someone , there were Sakura tree's, rose's and other flowers and tree's in there. Her mansion was big enough to live for 20 people. She walked in and saw that nothing has changed. Everything was in the right places, every photo, every single thing she left. Pushing the memories away she walked to her bedroom and putted her new clothes in her wardrobe. Wanting to fell relaxed, Sakura took a long and hot bath. After 30 minutes she stood on the carpet and studied her self in the mirrow. Short pink silky hair, big, beautiful emerald eyes, perfect full lips, cute button nose, heart shaped face, petite body with perfect curves, long toned legs, fragile arms, graceful neck. In her view she was normal teen girl, but she was so wrong, she was beautiful, hot, smart, funny, friendly, brave, everything everyone would want in a girl. She was almost perfect, but she was to forgiving, had short temper, inside had a broken soul, but hided it perfectly. Suddenly, she heared her home phone ringing. Sakura runned down stares and answered the phone;

- 'Ello, Sakura Haruno speaking.

- Hello Sakura, it's Tsunade.

- Oh, hey Tsunade – sama, how are you?

- Erm….I'm great, and you Sakura?_ Have Sakura just called me Tsunade – Sama again?Hold yourself, you can't cry infront of everyone!_

- Good, I'm not bad to!

- On with what I have called you for, please, come to the Hokage tower, to my office, okey?

- Ummmm….yeah, sure, I'll be there in 5 minutes, bye Tsunade – sama!

- See you soon Sakura! Sakura hung up the phone and went to her room, to dress up and go see Tsunade. She putted on Blue skinny jeans, Navy blue vans with purple and black shoe laces, yellow T-shirt which said "Fuck you, I'm staying my self!", wooden bracelents on her left arm, spiky belt and putted on navy blue and black DC cap over her head. She looked so damn hot, but she haven't noticed it. Sakura walked to Hokage's tower with everyone staring at her and drooling/fanboying/whistling/moaning after her. Finally after a few minutes Sakura reached Hokage's tower and went in.

- 'Ello, Shizune – Chan?

- Sakur-ra – Chan? Is that really you?

- Yep, why do you keep on staring at me, like I'm a fucking ghost? Shizuke hugged Sakura and Tonton nuzzled on Sakura's feet.

- As much as I like hugging you, I need to see Tsunade – sama, so, bye Shizune – Chan!

- Hai, bye Sakura – Chan! The pinkette walked to Tsunade's office and……….kicked open the door.

- Yo Tsunade!

- S-sakura- Chan?

- Sup Naruto? Everyone stared at the girl in front of them, was that really their Sakura – Chan? This girl had Skeiter/Punk/Prankster style, was hot and brave, and their Sakura – Chan had normal style, was cute, friendly and shy.

- Sakura – Chan, I want to ask you, will you forgive us for not believing you? For betraying you, for kicking you out of our village, will you forgive us for not being there for you?

- Sure I will, I never was angry at you guys, It's not your fault that Ino and Tenten lyed about me, by the way, where is Ino and Tenten?

- Well, we kicked them out after we figured out that they lyed about you.

- Sakura – Chan, will you be my apprentice again?

- I don't know Tsunade, it's not that I don't want to be, It's that I don't know why would I need to be your apprentice, maybe I could work at the hospital, please?

- Yes, of course you can Sakura – Chan, you're like a doughter to me!

- M'kay, thanks Tsunade, I really want to work at the hospital again. Sakura stomack grumbled loudly.

- Damn I want to eat, anyone wants to go with me? Everyone shouted yes exept Tsunade and Kakashi, they had work today. Sakura skipped to Ichiraku's and dragged Neji and Shikamaru with her self. Everyone smiled at the sign in front of them. Finally after 5 minutes they reached Ichiraku's and started eating.

- So, Sakura, where have you been all this three months?

- Chilling, training…

- Erm……chilling and training where?

-…………..Akatsuki hideout….Everyone almost choked with ramen.

- What???!!!

- You heared me, Akatsuki trained me, they're not as bad as they look like. Itachi's quite……….cool. Sasori's really funny, Deidara is kinda like Naruto, Hidan is really………bitchy, Pein is really talkative when you start to know him, Tobi is well Tobi, and everyone where really nice to me!

- Woah, wasn't expecting that much.

- Yeah, I mean who knew that me, the cute little Sakura would turn to a skater / punk /prankster chick eh?

- We missed you Sakura – Chan!

- WTF??? Hinata – Chan, why aren't you stuttering?

- I haven't stutter since you left Sakura – chan!

- Woah, that's cool, hey Hina – Chan, wanna come to my house and catch up with everything?

- Yeah, sure, bye guys!

- Cya later dudes! After saying goodbye Sakura and Hinata left to Sakura's mansion. After 5 minutes.

In Sakura's mansion:

- Woah, you have big home!

- Yeah, I know that!

- What are we going to do?

- Wanna watch a movie?

- Yeah, sure, what movie?

- Maybe…confessions of a shopaholic?

- Yeah!!!! I wanted to see that movie! Sakura and hinata watchen the movie and loughted / talked all the time.

- So, what's between you and Naruto?

- Me and Naruto……nothing…

- Yeah right…..spill it Hinata!

- Key, Naruto asked me out today!

- He did what???

- He asked me out!

- Damn! I'm so happy for you girl! They talked for a few hours and felt asleep on the couch


End file.
